


Over and Over (Until I Meet You Again)

by 39pachirisu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Reincarnation, idk what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/39pachirisu/pseuds/39pachirisu
Summary: a nielwink AU in which Jihoon keeps getting revived over and over again in different worlds until he finally meets the person who keeps reviving him, but he can’t remember his name





	Over and Over (Until I Meet You Again)

Again. He was revived again.   
Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over  
Different iterations, different words, different events, different situations… But there was always a constant. The people. 

Woojin, Seongwoo, Jinyoung….Daehwi, Sungwoon, Jaehwan….. Guanlin, Minhyun, Jisung, and…..

 

And….

 

 

He couldn’t remember.   
.  
.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

First Iteration  
He smelled blood. The air around him was warm and sticky, clinging onto his clothes, soaked with blood and sweat. Tears dripped down the sides of his face, leaving his hands damp with memories of sorrow and fatigue. He remembered how it all started… It was such a long time ago. He missed them. He missed being able to smile freely, to be around people that he loved and cared deeply about. How did it end up like this? Why did it fate choose to torture them-- people who had loved life to its fullest, who relished being able to breathe and be free? He didn’t understand, then again, he never understood how the world worked. 

They were only human, and as humans, they were susceptible to sin….

Greed

It began when God played a game. He pitted each of them against each other, messed with their minds until they began to betray each other. Each man thought only for himself. It didn’t matter the motive or reasoning behind their actions, gluttony consumed every action and thought, all for the sake of power. To have the power to control the world. Back then, he wondered why the current God would give up his power just to witness such a gruesome game such as this. However, as the game neared the end, he realized that everyone, no matter how much power they held, could not bear being alone. Maybe that was why, even if they were all trying to kill each other, that he could not bear to hold a knife, a pistol, a fist, against the others. He watched from the sidelines as they died, one by one. The first was gone by a gunshot, the next four by a bomb, one by poison, another by strangulation, and the next two in a knife fight. 

 

That left two… Him and ḑ̸̰̱͚̬̖̺̘̎̃̇͒̿̏̕ͅä̵̢̡̮͓̳̤͙͙͇͈̥̼͉́̿̀̎̃̉͘S̵̗̻͈̫͓͍͖̯̘̤͉̊̆̉D̶̨̢͓͇̱̗̝̥̯͖̬̯͕͖̖͈͒̌̏͊̋̽́̍̀̃̍͐͠͝͝ͅA̶̱̳͓͖͋̂̊̂͑̍͛̄̽̇̕͝ị̷̢̧̢̪͍̦̪̥̥̈́̽̌̽́͆e̷̡̢̢̨͉̻̺͙̗̜͕͊͗́͗̿͑̐̈́̍͌̌͐̍̉ͅl̵̖̤̓̈́͒̑̐̅̔͒̔̈́͑̃͠

 

He remembered seeing the way he fought, the way the cold blade sunk into the flesh and ripped it apart. The way the warm, scarlet liquid spilled over and onto the cement floor. The way there was no hesitation in his flowing, efficient attacks that happened in secession. He laughed. He was done for. He knew from the very beginning that he was not going to win, nor did he even want to win. He accepted that fact. Yet, tears still welled up in his eyes. There were so many regrets that he held onto, so many things that he wanted to do, so many places he wanted to visit, so many memories he wanted to make. He didn’t want to die… No, he CAN’T die. He CAN’t die, no no nO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO-- 

Suddenly, a familiar warmth engulfed him. A nostalgic, pleasant hug that encircled his body. He looked up to see d̸̮̺͒͆̐̓͘a̶̝͋̌́̎n̷̡̦͎̝̳̿̽̌́͌i̷̙̥̞̬̿͊́e̵̯̯̤͇̫̊͐l̸̻̻̟̓̔͐͘. His sweet, smiling face peered down at him, filling him with a sense of comfort, of home. 

He knew this couldn’t be it. Even if every part of his heart wanted to smile back, to relax into the embrace and reciprocate it, he knew that he couldn’t. Not when so many of his friends died. Not when he saw how he ruthlessly killed every person that approached him. No, he couldn’t accept this.

“Hey… It’s just you and me now” He heard the smile in his voice, along with the underlying tones of pain and misery. “Neither of us want to live as a God right? So let’s just leave it here, let’s stick together.” 

Jihoon couldn’t bring himself to look back at him. His feelings clashed within this heart, beating rapidly to the point where phases of pain shocked his head at random intervals. He felt weak, his knees collapsed. ḏ̴̌͑̓͆̏͘ȧ̵̻̪͇͖̼͆͆͆͆͒Ş̸̰̬̳̦̻̈̃̽D̵̨̬̥̪̫̙̗͆̊̿̇͠Á̷͔͕̹̽͛̾͐̑͘î̵̡͚͝ë̸̼́͗̋̊ḽ̸̢͕̮̀̄͝ caught his arms and helped him back up. He still couldn’t face him.

“Let’s go now, we can leave… Let’s make new memories, we can move in together-- adopt two cats maybe??” He spoke excitedly, a child-like glimmer reflecting in his eyes. How was he so positive… Jihoon didn’t know. Anger boiled inside of him, getting hotter and hotter and hotter to the point where it boiled right over the edge. 

“No…. no I can’t, I won’t, I-i- I need to go…” He stumbled out of the embrace, retreating back to the uncomfortable, musky air. His breaths were shallow and quick, eyes flitted around nervously, avoiding eye contact. Almost immediately, the other’s face turned downcast, a shadowing covering his eyes and he clenched his fist. 

“Why… why…. I did everything to make sure that we would end up together, so that we could reach a happy ending…. So that we could forget this entire ordeal happened and to start a new life… Why would you want to throw away… throw away our love? Our relationship…?” Instead of placating his anger, it maddened Jihoon even more. He didn’t understand and he couldn’t comprehend how one could not understand the ethics behind the death of a person. 

“ḏ̴̌͑̓͆̏͘ȧ̵̻̪͇͖̼͆͆͆͆͒Ş̸̰̬̳̦̻̈̃̽D̵̨̬̥̪̫̙̗͆̊̿̇͠Á̷͔͕̹̽͛̾͐̑͘î̵̡͚͝ë̸̼́͗̋̊ḽ̸̢͕̮̀̄͝… You… You killed them.” He spoke slowly, as if he was trying to convince himself otherwise. “y-you killed Woojin and Seongwoo just now, h-hOW CAN YOU FORGET THAT” He screamed, grabbing on to the roots of his hair as he crouched down and began to cry. His eyes softened as he looked down at the crying boy. d̸̺̪̩͉̓̂͆́̍͗ͅa̴̢̳̙͐͋̎ņ̵̬̫̼͝ị̵̼̲̳͚̳͊e̸͖̩͖͉̘͂̆̒̔͝l̴̩̦̻̣̕ wanted to hold him, to touch him and bring him back into his embrace, but again, he could not. If he did, he would stain him - stain his innocence with the blood of their dear friends, with the sin of wrath. 

“Woojin… he.. He was my best friend…. And, and Seongwoo-- How could you kill your own best friend…?” Jihoon stared at his face, searching for answers, any clues so that he could figure out why all of this happened. He found none. 

“Jihoon… they, they were going to kill you— how could I allow them to harm you?” He said softly and sincerely, but it just made Jihoon’s heart ache even more.

“You should have let them. I wasn’t doing anything in this world anyways, my existence shouldn’t be the reason to rob them of their life.” These cold words cut the air like a knife, both men could feel the tension grow and neither wanted to be the one the break it. In fact, neither wanted to leave this moment because even if they were alone, they had each other. However, grief still engulfed Jihoon, as he began to weep once more, not just for his fallen comrades, but for the lover that he lost, the person he used to love. 

At that moment, d̸̛̟̈̽̿á̵̘͠n̸̛̤̙͍̾̍̌ͅi̴̟͖̟͓̽ĕ̶̯̒̀̑l̵̰̥̅ sensed that something had changed. He didn’t feel the sense of love and comfort radiating from Jihoon anymore— he couldn’t feel anything from him.

“Hey…. you still love me right?” No response. Even if his heart yearned to answer immediately, to reassure each other of their love, he couldn’t. Because he didn’t love this man, he loved the one who was beautiful in every aspect. The one who cherished each friendship and relationship in his life like they were shining gems. Not the man who ruthlessly slaughtered his closest friends, his family. Not the man who stared lifelessly at the dead. Not the man who only cared for his lover. 

“I-I see…” Again, he couldn’t respond. How pathetic, he thought. Why can’t I say anything? Why didn’t I try to stop him? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why

Suddenly he saw a glint in the corner of his eye. He looked up only to meet the gaze of ḏ̷̗͕͚̀̋a̵̡̮͔͖̋͂̍n̴̡͔̐ḯ̵̡̜̉̉͋̚ê̶̟͊̓́l̷̹̊̃.

“Take it. End me and then you can make a world where your friends exist, a world where I don’t.” He saw the smile on his face, a regretful smile full of mixed emotions and sadness. He stared at the sharp blade in his hands. Then he grabbed it.

“Ok…” Again, he was met with his regretful gaze, but this time, it was different. D̴͙̰̫̋̊ȧ̸̛̟͕n̷̛͉̹͋̑į̷̙̽̕e̷̘̿͂l̴̲̤̮̄̄ was grateful, he loved every moment they spent together, yet he knew they could not stay together anymore— that was the fate that they had and they could not deny it. 

“Wait, wait please.” Jihoon looked up at him, waiting for him to say that he didn’t want to die, that he wanted to live and stay alive. But that never came. Instead, he was quickly consumed in a nostalgic hug. Surprised, he jerked his head to look over the shoulder only to feel the back of his shirt slowly dampening. He felt his heart ache once more. The weight in his hands felt enormously heavier as he let his shirt become even wetter. He felt the older man shake as D̸̡͔̲̤͋͐̕ą̷͔͚͉̒n̸̰̽i̸̱͔͇̩͋͊͋ė̷̮͉͈l̴̡̪̥̊͘͘͠ grabbed on tightly to him. 

“D̸̰̬̯̰̍̿̽̓à̶̜͚̙̬̎̌n̷̬͇͚̊̿̎͗í̶̲̹̋̎̄̓̚e̴͍̒̍͝ľ̷̼̞̙̾̅̎̇͝….”

“It’s ok, Jihoon, I’m ready. You can do it now.”

His hands trembled and his breathing quickened. He felt as if he were suffocating in the deep ocean, where no one could reach him and where there was no escape. He didn’t want to do this. Not to D̴͔͖̮̙̤̀͗̐̇͠a̷̗̭̙̮͌̉̆n̶̺̣̞͙̻̈i̵̬͓͚̍è̴͎̣̠̻̤̂̀̄̍ľ̶̼͈̳̎̄. Not when he was he one who gave him a reason to live. Not him.

 

 

 

The knife plunged into the soft flesh, cutting it open, allowing the red hot blood flow pass his fingers. He gasped out loud before pressing the blade even more. Wrenching out the blade, he continued to do it repeatedly with large amounts of blood pooling at the bottom of their feet. 

“Jihoon!” Ḓ̷̹̎̆̎ḁ̸̡̪̾́n̶̞̪̖̈́̀͘ȋ̶̦̓e̴̠̟͑ḻ̵̢̑͒̔ screamed, his clothes dampening with blood. He fell limp against the other and he clung on to his last remnants of life. Memories flashed through his mind as the pain coursed through his body.

“Hey, D̵͙͗̅̈́͜a̴͈̓͆̅̐n̷̹͇͐̿̓͘ḯ̴̧̡̟̖e̸̥̬̣̗͘l̶̝̖̲̙̎̌̎͘?” 

“......yea?”

“...”

“Jihoon….?”

“When the spring breeze passes, let’s meet again.”

With those words, he smiled, and went to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ď̶̺̀ḁ̸̩͛̕n̸̢̬͝i̸͑ͅe̵̗͛̕l̴̮̮͒͠ stood up, standing over his body, looking down at it and reaching out toward the sky.

“I promise we will”

 

And then he disappeared. What Jihoon didn’t know is that he might never see him again.

 

 

Second Iteration - a world in which Daniel doesn’t exist, so no one meets each other and the death game doesn’t happen

He remembered. He remembered the blood, the tears, the bodies. His friends, his death, and….. him. 

“D̷̢͉͙̜̤̅̽̓ä̴̫̻̬̫́̽͂ṇ̸̛̩̟͈ì̶̡̛͉̫̖ẻ̶̦̥l̴̳̪̈́͒….” he whispered quietly to himself. 

“Are you talking about your imaginary boyfriend again?” He looked up to see another familiar face— his best friend, Woojin. 

He sighed again. There’s no way that he would be real anyways. Suddenly, something sweet was shoved into his mouth. 

“Hey, don’t be so down,” He waved a pocky stick around, “You’ll find this man of yours someday— ANYWAYS, what…”

Woojin’s voice was drowned out by his memories. He remembered seeing his body lying on the floor, screaming for him to come back. He remembered hearing his name getting called by him, only for him to be dead the next second. How cruel could this world be…. He didn’t know. All of this had to be a lie, a figment of his imagination, a coincidence. He remembered crying until his eyes were dry, until he had no more tears to shed. He remembered it so clearly, the wetness flowing down his cheeks, dripping onto the cement floor.

 

“JIHOON!” He jerked up and looked around until he met Woojin’s gaze. “You ok?”

“Oh, um, yea I guess? Why?” He was confused why he would be asked this so suddenly.

“You’re cRYING?? that’s wHY??” He looked at him confused, “What are you talking about, I’m not cry-“ He brought his hands up to his face, only to realize that, yes, he was indeed crying. 

“Oh. I guess I don’t really know why I’m crying.” That was a lie. He knew exactly why he was crying. But he couldn’t believe that. He didn’t want to believe that he would just stand off in the sidelines and watch as his friends died.

“Oh hey, do you want to go to the upcoming cherry blossom festival..? It’s gonna be kinda breezy that day tho… Spring breezes am I right?” Woojin laughed a little as did Jihoon. 

“Yea sure I guess” 

“We can visit all sorts of places and stuff if you want to just take a small vacation?? You plan it out though, I’m too lazyyyy” 

“Mmm sure I’ll plan it out~ You lazy sparrow!” He attempted to whack Woojin’s head, only for his attempt to miss and be dodged. Woojin started dashing away, causing him to chase after him as well.

They laughed together as Jihoon managed to launch himself at Woojin’s back, causing both teens to be knocked to the ground. Both men panted, trying to regain their breath as they looked at the sky. 

“Oh look, there’s already cherry blossoms blooming here!” Woojin exclaimed as he abruptly sat up, making motions as if to grab one of the petals from the air. When he finally did, he opened his palm, gesturing to the other boy, only for it to be blown away again. He stared at the petal as it flew from his friend’s hand up into the air, dancing among the other dashes of color in the sky.

The spring breeze passed.

 

 

Seventh Iteration - a world in which Jihoon is mute and lonely.

How many worlds has it been? He didn’t know, probably about six or seven by now. He sighed and looked up from the bench, causing it to creek slightly. The sunlight peeked through the curtains, illuminating the white and black keys. He ran his fingers gently over them before pressing one and then hesitating once more. Slumping down in his seat, he closed his eyes and imagined it again.

All the worlds that have passed— where the spring breeze passed… he was in none of them. His muse, his inspiration, his love, he was fading like his memories. His name… did it start with a D? An E? Jihoon couldn’t tell anymore. However, he still clearly saw his smile, clearly heard his laugh, and clearly felt his warmth. He traced each facial feature in his mind, sinking into the molten warmth and comfort that his memories provided. He longed for those moments, where someone could understand him without having to say anything, without having to move.

To be honest, he never thought that he’d live in a world like this, a world that would not only rob him of his love, but of his voice as well. No longer was he able to speak with anyone normally, nor could he express himself properly. He was truly alone. He was left behind with only keys of black and white to keep him company. Yet, even if he had played the piano for his entire life, he could no longer feel the connection. Emptiness lingered in his heart as he stared once more at the keys. After every world, every reincarnation, the light in his heart dimmed. He couldn’t handle all these memories, all the times he saw his friends died, they all numbed his heart until the only thing he could feel was nothing. What was the point of it all, why him out of all the others? Wetness began to build up in his eyes, blurring his vision. Immediately, he erased them, finding no use for such emotions. He sighed once more and began to play the piano, only this time, the notes held no feeling, just the robotic sounds of the keys being played. 

The melody of a spring breeze played. 

 

 

Twenty-fourth Iteration - a world in which Jihoon tries to love someone else

The night air chilled his entire body, seeping through his clothes and covering him like a blanket of ice. His thin clothes moved along with the harsh breezes that passed and his hair became even more ruffled than it had before. Everything was quiet except for the sounds of footsteps along the path, in a rhythm that was didn’t match. Almost like how he knew that he would never be able to match anyone else, that he wasn’t meant to be with anyone else. 

“Jihoon!” The call of his name sliced through the air, cutting away the tension and silence. His handsome face appeared within view, becoming exponentially closer as the said man ran toward him. Jihoon readied himself before the man jumped onto him, hugging him close. 

Usually, many people would love the comfort and warmth that a hug would bring on such a cold night, however, all it reminded him of was….. him. He could vaguely remember his smile and his voice, but he couldn’t recall his name at all. His memories were a blur, mixed up with all the previous worlds and iterations. Even so, his heart still remained loyal to him, No matter how hard he tried, he could not forget his warmth or his touch. 

This was his 5th try. Surprisingly, it was also his best one so far- Ong Seongwoo. Originally, he believed that it would hurt too much, that, after seeing his death so many times, it would be too painful to try to love someone like that. However, perhaps it was these memories that made it easier for him to stay with him. He provided comfort and company, things that he longed for over the past years. He provided love and warmth, even if he couldn’t give it back in full. Jihoon stared back up at his face, his features softening as he saw how cold he was as well. 

“We should probably go now— it’s getting too cold” His lips shivered as he said those words, breaking the comfortable, cold silence. The other nodded and took his hand into his own, connecting both men together and sharing each other’s warmth. He was led to the plaza, where a giant Christmas tree was located. All of a sudden, Seongwoo kneeled, taking something out of his pocket before revealing it to him— a beautiful, simple ring which symbolized eternally bonding themselves to each other. Tears welled up in his eyes, before he hesitantly agreed. And at that moment, Jihoon believed that maybe, maybe he would be ok. 

The spring breeze already passed. 

 

 

Fifty-second Iteration - a world in which Jihoon is desperate to the point of being mentally insane

Jihoon was not ok. 

He sat in the middle of the room, looking at the bright, clean walls around him. Lifelessly, he swayed back and forth, to and from. He hummed a tune loudly, a tune was the only thing he could remember of him now. But he knew, he knew that Daniel existed. No one else believed him though. His friends all left him, thinking he was crazy, and his own family left him here to rot, within these bright white walls. 

Jihoon giggled to himself. It was quite ironic, the fact that even though he was the only one who wanted to die out of the eleven of them, he was the one that ended up being revived in each world. It was also ironic, the fact that the only time he remembered his name was the life in which he was “crazy”. Again, he started to giggle. Those small laughs quickly grew into scarily loud bursts of hysteria. He later on the floor and rolled onto his back as he became quiet once more. Anger slowly built up inside him until he burst. Why was he the one that had to deal with this? He never killed anyone, not even back in the first world. He never did anything wrong, so why was he being punished, why was he the one suffering for all of them. 

Forcefully, he slammed his head down onto the ground, hard. Over and over and over and over until his vision began to blur. He doubled over, laying still on the floor, with the last thing he heard being someone entering the room to check on him. Then, he fell asleep.

The spring breeze passed silently. 

 

 

Seventy-third Iteration - a world in which the spring breeze is what kills Jihoon

Sunlight gently warmed the air, shining down on the swarms of pink and white floating upwards in the air. Jihoon reached out, managing to catch one of the petals with the tips of his fingers. He twirled it between them, feeling its nostalgic softness. He let it go, watching it fly up to join the others in an elegant waltz and delicate harmony. 

He then set his eyes ahead, slowly walking on the wooden path. He watched a couple take pictures and laugh along to one another, their laughs tinkling like bells. He coughed. Once he did, he was reminded of his inevitable, impending death. No matter how many he tried to love, no matter how much he tried to forget, he could not. The roots curled around his heart and lungs said so, their grip tight with the desperation that maybe, maybe he existed in this lifetime. Of course, he knew that his love was truly not unrequited. But how could someone who didn’t exist love him back? Downcast, he closed his eyes. This time, he was just gonna enjoy his life, even if he had to carry this burden with him. He coughed again. And again. And again. Grabbing on to the edge of a fence, he wheezed, his breath suddenly robbed from him. He slumped to the group, clutching onto his shirt, hand right in front of his heart. He felt the roots squeeze tighter, small petals leaving his mouth. He heard distant screams of fear and panic until he realized. Maybe it was time to let go.

The spring breeze agreed.

 

 

Hundredth Iteration - a world in which Jihoon doesn’t stay until the spring breeze

He died that day. The only day that was peaceful in all the worlds he lived in. Regret filled him, oh how he wished he visited that place sooner, it was truly beautiful. 

On top of the building, the air was colder than he had ever felt it during his time alive. He was sitting, dangling his legs on the edge. He was calm. Calmer than he had ever been before. For the first time, he felt fine. After all these lifetimes, he realized that it really didn’t matter how many times he would die. He’d keep getting revived anyways. He stared out at the buzzing cityscape, alive with all its colors and lights. Originally, he came here to stargaze, it was a beautiful night after all. The city wasn’t as busy as it usually was. He breathed in the crisp, cool air, closing his eyes. With the hope that he would be able to see the stars in his next life, he fell. 

It was spring the next day.

 

 

Hundred-first Iteration - a world in which Jihoon finally meets Daniel again

He woke up to face a blank room. It seemed to be so full, yet there was nothing there. Jihoon stood up, and began to walk in one direction. To be honest, it really seemed as if there was nothing, just a white landscape. He wondered if there was a quick way to kill himself, the world seemed boring after all. He sighed. Really, he missed his opportunity to see the stars, maybe he should have just lived that life until the end. 

He continued to walk for a seemingly endless amount of time until he reached what seemed to be door. Hesitantly, he peeked through it, only to see another blank room. Exasperated he slammed the door open, only to be immersed in the world he never wished to see again. He felt the rugged, humid air. He smelled the scent of blood. Pain courses throughout his body as he struggled to see his face again. Then he was flung into the next world, and then the next and the next and the next. He revisited every world he lived through, including the most recent one— the first world in which he decided to end his own life. He came back to the white room, panting, sweating, his head throbbing with pain. 

Suddenly, a familiar warmth engulfed him. Tears welled up in his eyes, the hug seeming so real. It seemed so similar to the actual thing, he almost believed that it was him. 

“Jihoon…”

He felt wetness dampen his shirt before he went and grabbed the other’s arm. Turning around, he was speechless. This man, he was so familiar, it all felt so nostalgic. He remembered everything, everything except his name.

Again, he was engulfed in a comforting warmth, a warmth that said he belonged, that he was meant to be here. 

“Why… why did you kill yourself…? I had to stop it, I couldn’t bear seeing that you know…” his voice rang in his ears, a sweet melody that he missed hearing. He was so beautiful, so handsome, he missed him.

“I couldn’t bear it anymore, y’know. Dying over and over again? Seeing others die over and over again?” Jihoon felt the other grab on tighter before he continued, “It was hard. Living. I didn’t want to keep seeing all my friends die.”

He felt grief wash over him as he remembered all the deaths. “I’m sorry, I just, I just wanted to find a perfect world for you…” 

“But how could a world be perfect without you?” Jihoon stared directly into the other’s eyes. His eyes were glistening, beautiful like the rest of him. “....Daniel?”

He looked shocked, “I thought you couldn’t remember my name anymore…?”

“Seeing your face, how could I have ever forgotten” Jihoon held Daniel’s face in his hands, gently kissing each tear away before encircling him with an embrace of his own. 

 

This time, they met when the spring breeze passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so if you’re confused about the beginning, basically the 11 of them competed in a game in which whoever dies the last becomes the new god basically yea lmfao ANYWAYS this was taken off my twt account @39pachirisu uwu Sorry if it’s pretty bad— i didn’t get time to look at it again bc I’m boarding my plane to JP soon— aNyWAYS thanks for readinggg 💕💕💕


End file.
